The present invention relates to a camera shake detecting device, particularly a camera shake detecting device used for an active type auto-focusing camera.
As a camera shake detecting device, one which provides a vibration detecting device is known. Conventionally, there is provided a vibration detecting device in the camera body for detecting the vibration for an aim to detect camera shake by detecting vibration of the camera itself during a shutter operation.
However, since the conventional camera shake detecting device cannot detect a camera shake unless the camera body itself causes vibration, it is not possible to detect an image blurring in the case where a pictured object moves. Also, a space is required for attaching such a vibration detecting device in the camera body.